Effects of a forbidden life
by Staring.out.my.flooded.window
Summary: how does it affect you when your life is thrown amongst a place you have never been and have never wanted to be? How does it affect you when you live a forbidden life? [complete]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing... not even my socks ! I stole those ! mwahahaha

Thunder boomed and the rain pounded on the ceiling and rolled down the windows, the distant cry of a baby ringing in her ears. She collapsed on the bed without a thought, and this time she didn't even bother trying to block out the constant memories as they rolled in and out of her mind...

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_I have a plan and no matter what you say you can't stop me." Zuko spoke sternly, staring into his meal. _

_Aang, Sokka, Toph, Katara, and Iroh looked up to meet his determined gaze._

"_I'm going to fight the firelord...alone." Iroh nodded disapprovingly, but Zuko continued. "But I need your help." Zuko looked up and stared each of them intensely. "IN two months summer will officially be here, and I will be at my strongest. I will travel up to the firenation, sneak across the border and into the firenation, while you guys will go to the Earth kingdom and ambush the solders. It HAS to be done, otherwise without the Fire Lord, the Generals and Captains will take over finding a new firelord, and do anything in their power to keep the war going."_

"_Okay." Aang said nodding. An awkward and thick silence laid over them, until someone broke it._

"_Okay?! Okay?!, "Katara yelled growing into hysterics, "He'll get himself killed!"_

"_Katara calm down."_

"_No, I will not calm down." Tears streamed down her face and she briskly swiped them away with the back of her hand._

"_Katara..." Zuko mumbled, "I need to do this, if not for the world then for me. Please understand."_

"_I do." Aang chimed trying to calm his friend._

"_Me two." Sokka called._

"_As do I." Iroh nodded in understanding and looked at Zuko with understanding eyes, Zuko nodded._

"_Please understand." Zuko pleaded._

"_Fine." Katara grumbled and threw herself up, she stumbled off into the forest with clenched fists. _

_Everyone jumped up accept for Toph and Iroh._

"_Let me talk to her." Zuko spoke calmly and left after her, as everyone else slowly yet surely sat back down._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Katara sat in lotus style, much like Zuko did when he was meditating. Her eyes were closed and she rocked back and forth on the beach, as if the water had pushed and pulled her, instead of she bending the water. Silent tears ran down her soft skin as she tried to fight the urge to take appa and just go fight the firelord HERSELF. _

_Zuko walked up behind her and sat there, pulling her by her waste, for her to sit in his lap. _

"_Its okay." He soothed, with his gruff voice, his words muffled by his tender kisses along her hairline. _

"_No...Its not...you could...could..." She never finished the sentence, she broke down, crying fully and completely now. _

"_I will never, not without saying goodbye to you first."_

"_Isn't that what your doing now."_

"_No." Zuko grabbed her waist and twisted her body around, so she was sitting on him, facing him, legs rapped around his torso. "I'm trying to kiss you." _

_He dove into a kiss and devoured her taste...her smell. Katara kissed back and them timidly pulled at his shirt and belt, while his hands went nervously up her shirt. Zuko broke the kiss, and knew what they were implying. _

"_Are you sure." He asked, eyes full of concern._

_She nodded. "I know you said you wouldn't," She gulped, "Die, but incase you... I love you, always will and always have, its time to prove it." She spoke suddenly with a burst of confidence._

_He smiled up at her seductively and layed her down on the sandy beach. He kissed her with all the passion he could muster and discarded the rest of her clothes. He pulled away and sighed asking for permission to go on. She nodded and smiled tentatively, as he pressed into her entrance..._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Two weeks, that's all it had been, since Zuko left on his ostrich horse. Depression had swamped over Katara, along with other things. She thought she was hiding IT for so long, hiding IT so well. But she wasn't, everyone knew about her condition, they were just waiting for the right time to confront her, everyone wanted to just explode, but they agreed on a plan to get her away from the war, they would tell her...eventually, but it was only a matter of time before someone would snap..._

_Katara stumbled into the campsite, and wiped the remainder of her vomit off of her chin. She looked horrible, her eyes were dead, her hair tangled, cheeks sunken in, skin dull, but her stomach had seemed to grow, just a bit, and yet she was glowing._

"_Are you all right?" Aang questioned her, getting up from sitting next to Appa. _

"_Yes, I'm fine, I just maybe caught a... a bug." She lied. _

"_Okay! That's it! I cant take it," Sokka jumped up and walked towards his sister with anger, compassion, and sympathy in his eyes. "Look, Katara, we know... we've known for a long time, and its time to get you safe. You and..." Sokka looked at her stomach and Katara paled visibly. _

"_What are you talking about." Katara chuckled nervously. _

"_Oh...don't be so ... so...like yourself! We. Are. Not. Stupid. You're ... You're ... You're Pregnant!" _

"_So...who cares." Katara mumbled to herself hoping no one heard. They did. _

"_We all care! Were going to Omashu and going to talk to Toph's parents and settle their little, struggle. That is also where we are hoping you will stay until you give birth... you'll be safe there, no fighting, no threats and no firenation." He said smoothly trying to comfort her._

"_No! I am going to help fight! You need as much people as you can to help fight the firenation! I NEED to fight, it is my duty!" _

"_No It WAS your duty, your duty now is to protect yourself and your CHILD!" HE spat the last word out._

"_Oh puh-lease,' She said giving the word two syllables, "Do you honestly expect to defeat hundreds of Firenation solders with FOUR people!" _

"_No, We Honestly expect to defeat hundreds of firenation solders with one-hundred people and the avatar." _

"_But wher-" _

"_Jet and Haru are meeting us at the Bei Fong's, I requested them to make. Sure. Your. Safe. And keep. You. Out. Of. Trouble. Along with Toph, later the rest of the freedom fighters and Haru's village will be coming to fight the firenation." A look of satisfaction and confidence crossed Sokka's face._

"_No, I will NOT stay in a house sleeping, while you guys RISK your LIVES ending the war! I am going to help!"_

"_No your NOT!"_

"_Yes I AM!" Katara screamed, _

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

"_QUIET!" Toph screamed, massaging her temples. "You guys need to Shut up!" Toph Walked over to Katara and took her hand, she dragged her over to Appa and let her lean against him. "All that stress isn't good for the baby." She said suddenly, "And it isn't good for me either, man you scream loud!" _

"_I'm am going to fight." Katara whispered, so only Toph could hear._

"_No, do you want to kill the baby?" Toph asked, her hands on her hips._

"_no..." Katara whispered, tears burning behind her eyes. _

"_I didn't think so..." Toph leaned down and whispered into Katara's ear, "Ill save you one, lock him down in the dungeon and when you have your kid, you can beat the crap out of him."_

_Katara smiled at that and put one her stubborn look, "Fine." Aang, Iroh and Sokka all walked over to her and started talking comforted words._

_She interrupted them all, "How long...How long have you known."_

"_Three days after he left, and Toph and Iroh knew the moment you came in camp."_

"_How did you know so soon."_

_Toph spoke up with a sly grin, "I feel vibrations in the ground, I knew what you were doing, when you were doing IT. But when you came back into camp I could fell the vibrations and churning in your stomach... I had nightmares for weeks..." At this Katara blushed furiously, but everyone else laughed. _

"_One more question... why are Toph, Haru and Jet going to watch me? Why do I need body guards?"_

"_So you **don'**t do anything **stupid**." Sokka Toph and Aang said at the same time, Iroh rolled over laughing._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Appa flew over Omashu and into the gardens of the Bei Fong family. He approached the solder and smile his trademark cheesy grin._

"_Hi! I'm the avatar and I'm here with my friends, I need to speak with Miss, and Mister Bei Fong Please." He smiled again. _

_The solder ignored him and growled at the boy._

_Aang stepped back and stared at the man, "Wont you let us in?"_

"_No." Aang frowned and looked at his feet._

"_Step back twinkle toes," Toph walked straight to the guard and encased him in a rock pillar, his head, feat and hands sticking out awkwardly, "Unless you want me to tell the Bei Fongs that you refused entrance to the worlds last hope and their missing daughter I suggest you tell us where my parents are before I squish you like the little insect you are." _

_The solder squirmed but to no avail._

"_Their at lunch." HE grunted._

"_Thankyou." Toph walked into the large doors and left the man there. The group followed. _

_A few minutes later Aang ran back out and released the man from the pillar, "Thanks again!" And with that he left to catch up with the others._

_Toph nodded to the guard outside of the dining hall, and gave her name to him, waiting for him to announce their presence. He didn't, instead his eyes widened and he stood their shocked still. _

"_Okay then.." Toph opened the door herself, with her crowd of friends following after. "Mom? Dad?" The couple eating, turned around slowly and stared at their daughter, awe struck. Mrs. Bei Fong jumped from her seat and jumped onto Toph with a strong hug, tears sprinkling her eyes._

"_I missed you so much." She said, her voice muffled by Tophs hair._

_Toph pushed her mother away and smiled gently, "Mom. About me leaving, I'm sorry but it had to be done, but I'm back now so... I have a favor to ask." _

"_Of coarse anything."_

"_This is my friend, Katara." Toph gestured to the group of friends, waiting for Katara to make herself present. She didn't. Aang Sokka and Iroh looked amongst them selves, for the expecting waterbender, but she was not their. Toph chuckled to herself, and stomped her foot into the ground. AN 'Oomph' was heard and outside of the dining room, and a block of earth surfed its way into the room. Everyone had a look of concern as the girl pouted at the earthbender. Toph released her, except for her feet, still stuck to the ground so she couldn't run away. Not that she could with a master Firebender, Earthbender, and the Avatar in the room. "as I was saying this is my friend Katara, she's...aggressive and we were wondering if she could stay here... you see...she's pregnant and we need to make sure she's safe until her birth and uhh... she's determined to help fight the firenation to end the war with us and she's also wanted by the firenation, as are we, because she's the avatar's teacher and she set and released a whole bunch of firenation prisoners. We already have two more people to keep an eye on her named Haru and Jet but until then we need someone to keep her out of trouble." _

_The Bei Fongs eyed the girl and smiled, as she sighed in defeat. _

"_Fine Fine." She said, "By the way I'm Julie." Mrs. Bei Fong announced, only happy that her daughter came back to her._

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Jet and Haru had finally arrived and they were already way over their heads when they took turns watching Katara, so instead they had it arranged that they would both watch her at the same time during the day, and her friends would take turns watching her during the night. She had made plenty attempts to do stuff that she could do when she was not pregnant, like bend until she passes out, or ride down the delivering passages in the city. Every once in a while, an emergency would happen in the city where the Avatar was needed, usually fighting out an attack of robbers, or fire nation solders undercover, and each time Katara would be their trying to go with him. _

_Word had gotten out amongst the fire nation that Katara was not only The Avatar's teacher, and a wanted woman by the firenation army, but the lover of Zuko, the banished prince, and an attack was placed on her. And their she was, ready to beat the solders to a pulp. And when the day had come, her two months pregnant, and time to lay the attack on the firenation, she tried her hardest, and almost took them down, almost._

"_Let me GO!" Katara struggled out of Jets grasp to make a run for the door. _

"_No." Jet did not let his grasp falter, he hated holding her back, and her constant pleads were only making it harder. _

_Katara struggled on arm free and willed the water from her pouch into his face, then she froze it, as she pried her other hand away. She jogged her way to the door, but Haru blocked the exit. _

"_This is for your own good."_

"_I don't care! What about the worlds good."_

"_What about your baby's good?" He said, voice softening. _

"_It will be fine, nothing will happen to him." Katara whispered, growing frustrated._

"_Its just precautions."_

"_Screw it." Katara bending a water whip and tried to hit him, but he blocked it with earth. She tried again and her water broke threw his thin shield, hitting him square in the jaw. He lost his balance and fell, as she ran again for the door. _

_Jet grasped her into a tight hug, from behind, keeping her from moving and Jet got up and ripped her water bag from her, as they escorted her back to her room._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Katara was excited beyond compare, the war was over, her love was just named firelord and she was now reading his letter, but by the time she finished reading it, her hands had grown numb and she cried tears of sorrow._

_Iroh entered her room, and noticed her tears. He quickly rushed over to her and tried to comfort her. _

"_Hush child...all that crying cant be good for my future great niece or nephew." This just made her cry harder as she jumped over to him, let her head lie on his shoulder. He patted her back and quietly asked, "What is wrong?" Katara shriveled up and grabbed the scroll and handed it to him as she curled up into a ball, carefully avoiding squishing her baby._

_To my dearest Katara,_

_I love you and I always will, but firenation is a complicated place. I am sorry but I am going to have to let you go. Find yourself someone to protect you, because If you die, I will die. I'll come back for you when firenation is willing to accept a watertribe Fire Lady, but until then wait for me. I'll wait for you but do try to be safe. I'm coming back soon. It wont be too long I promise, In the mean time, send Iroh to me, he is much needed amongst the royal court and he will be on my right side until I marry you. _

_With all my love,_

_with all my heart, _

_with every breath, _

_my truest and deepest love for you Katara,_

_goodbye, Fire Lord, Zuko._

_(But Ill always be your prince charming.)_

_Iroh shook his head disapprovingly, and took Katara into a hug, _

"_its okay he'll come back and the three of you will be happy." Katara bit her lip and shook her head grimly. She looked up at Iroh, he had been the most supporting person through this beside Toph and Julie. He was like her real uncle, and she knew he would do anything for her, like Zuko or Sokka would, like any one person she loved would. _

"_Please...please don't.. don't tell him." She trembled. "I don't expect him to come back any time soon, despite his promise and I... I want to tell him myself... when the time comes." Katara pleaded as she shivered._

_Iroh's brow furrowed, "You choose an honorable path, but a dangerous one with many twists and turns." Iroh looked at her face, pouting and needy, "But I will comply." _

_Katara took him into a hug and whispered into his ear, "Thank you."_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The pain was unbearable, a constant throbbing in her legs and gut. She squealed, wiggled, sweat, and pushed, the baby out into Julie's arms, or at least she was trying._

_Toph held her hand, after she had broke Sokka's and sprained Aang's, and Haru's, and Jet simply refused to be in a room with her with blood and screams. So their Toph was, holding her hand. _

_Sweat painted Katara's hairline and dripped down her forehead. _

"_One more...One more push!" _

_Katara grunted painfully at the order, and gave it all she had. _

_A cry sounded into the distance, and a baby slid into Julie's arms. _

"_Its a baby girl! And she's beautiful!" Katara collapsed and released Tophs hand, as she smile into pure emptiness._

_Julie brought over the baby after she wrapped her in a pink blanket. "What are you going to name her?" _

_Katara wished Zuko was hear...but after those seven months flew by, her hope widdeled away and she wouldn't be surprised if Zuko didn't come back at all. Katara sighed and looked at her beautiful newborn,_

"_Tazia."_

"_Beautiful," Julie grinned at Katara as she stroked Tazia's cheek, she was absolutely perfect. She had jet black hair and pale skin, but her crystal blue eyes, and expressive personality definitely belong to Katara. Katara looked at Tazia and smiled one last time before she passed out._

Okay I hope you guys like it and please review review review !!! the next chapter will be fun and full of surprises! have a good and lovely time and I hope you love this story as much as I loved typing it! Sorry if any of the characters were OOC and tell me about it.

Guve me your suggestions please and I will try and comply to them...and I have no idea if I used that word right...hmmm. comply ?? OH well sea you next times my loved fans...

----------- Sincerely Tia!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing...not even my own socks...I stole those

Katara sat up in a rush, gasping for her next breath of air. Sweat moistened her forehead and shivers ran up and down her back. It seemed so real.

She quickly flung herself off of her bed of satin sheets and stalked over to the crib. She relaxed when she set her eyes on the beautiful pink bundle of blankets, for inside of them laid her daughter. Small and fragile the girl was wide awake. Her pale skin pinked at her cheeks, her black hair glistening under the sun rays that peeked out from the window, but out of her firenation features her bright blue eyes lightened and shined at her mother. Tazia, was the reason of Katara's existence, and she would grow up in a war free world, without a father, but a war free world none the less.

A brisk knocking echoed through the room, and the door opened. Julie walked into the room.

"How is the mother and the newborn doing this wonderful morning?" Julie shuffled over to the windows and threw open the curtain, letting in all the sun and more into the room.

"Good," Katara smiled warmly and picked up her child, nuzzling her in her arms.

"Ooh... she's so adorable." Julie cooed, " she reminds me of Toph when she was a babe, so cute and squishy looking." Julie laughed at what she had said, "The only differences is... oh never mind." Julie frowned but quickly smiled again at seeing Tazia pulling at Katara's blue shirt. "SO cute." Julie sighed and rushed about the room.

She hurried over to the closet and picked out two bags, one small and one large.

"Do you know how late you slept? It is past noon!"

"Oh. I'm sorry, did we have anything planned today?"

Julie gave a wry and impish grin to Katara and placed the two bags on her bed.

"Get dressed in these. I'll be back in ten minutes with something to eat for you too."

"But Julie - "

"Shush. Get dressed, we have a function to attend and the council wishes the avatar and his companions to attend."

"Julie... your lying."

"Of coarse I am! I have to get you to wear this dress some how!" She laughed and opened the door to make her exit, "Now dress and prepare yourself." She walked through the white door and shut it behind her.

"Now what is she up to now?" Katara wondered to her daughter. Tazia blew a spit bubble and giggled at her own saliva.

Katara sat Tazia on her pillows and warily unzipped the bag. She gasped. Inside was the most beautiful gown. It was a blue dress made out of silk. Sequence were placed carefully on the neckline, that came up to her collarbone and fanned out to an off-the-shoulder sleeve. The silk clung perfectly to her mocha skin, and flowed away from her body gently just below the hip. Next she opened the smaller bag and inside was a white mini dress, complete with frufru and pouf.

Katara dressed both herself and her daughter carefully. Katara let out her hair and let it fall elegantly around her face, letting her natural curls plummet to the middle of her back.

Another muffled knocking came on her door and Julie once again barged right in holding a tray filled with pastries and a glass of juice.

"Oh you look lovely."

"Okay I'm dying here, what did you do."

"Nothing that will scar you."

"You didn't answer my question." Julie set down the tray and pouted.

"Eat and let me have my fun."

Katara rolled her radiant blue eyes and took a bite of a pumpkin scone, she moaned at the flavor and took a quick drink of juice.

"Thank you... but this doesn't let you off the hook."

Katara finished off with another pastry and then picked up Tazia again, feeding her some milk.

"ah no no no." After Katara finished feeding her, Julie came over and picked her straight out of her arms. "She is coming with me. Stay here. Sokka and Aang will come and get you in a few." Julie bounced over to the door and whispered something to Tazia, making her laugh. " So adorable," Toph's mom mumbled under her breath.

Katara rolled her eyes and walked over to the window, she sighed as she saw the hustle and bustle, carriage after carriage lined up outside of the gates and couples dressed formerly walked out and into the mansion. "What is s she up to." She mumbled to herself.

The carriage line must have gone on for miles. The carriages were of all shapes and sizes, blue and big, brown and small, green and fancy, white and simple, even one red and gold...

"This is probably killing you." Katara turned around in a swift movement, placing her arms in front of her body. Sokka held up his hands in his defense.

"Tell me!" Katara demanded, as she stomped over to her brother, lowering her hands and placing them on her newly thinned out and curvy hips. Two weeks after giving birth and she finally had her old figure back.

"No can do." Her brother chuckled to himself. "Now be still." Sokka blindfolded his sister gently and smiled at her pout.

"You no I hate suprizes." Katara squirmed.

"NO you don't, you just hate secrets." Sokka laughed. "Come on."

Sokka placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her around in circles so she wouldn't no where she was going. Finally he stopped in front of two giant doors. Carefully he undid her blindfold, and smiled gently at his sister.

"Are you ready?" Sokka asked, tauntingly slow.

"Yes." She snapped.

Sokka dramatically walked over to the door and knocked on it twice slow and three times fast, for special effects. HE smirked to himself and slowly opened the doors. Inside hundreds of guests swarmed about and Katara stepped in. The room was decorated in numerous ways and their was a giant stack of gifts in a corner, but what caught her eye most was a pink giant banner that read, "Welcome to life, Tazia!" Katara narrowed her eyes and her face lit up with knowledge,

"You threw me a baby shower!" Katara threw her hands up and everyone looked at her and laughed.

"Suprize sugar queen" Toph stepped out from the crowd behind her and grinned.

"You!" Katara gasped, "You knew. I specifically told you to tell Julie that no parties are allowed, whatsoever!"

Toph smirked and began to laugh...hysterically.

Katara turned around and began to walk out of the room, but even though her feet were moving, she wasn't. Two guys had picked her up by her elbows, Haru and Jet.

"It is so much easier to pick you up when your not pregnant," Jet smirked at her squirming, "Your so much lighter now,... and the mood swing aren't as bad. Though you still have them." Jet frowned as he mumbled the last sentence.

"Put me Down...and I DO Not Have MOODSWINGS!"

Jet laughed at this along with Haru who was chuckling quietly to himself.

The past two weeks had gone by quickly and it was so much easier to protect and contain her now that the she wasn't pregnant, though her moods were unpredictable. Every once in a while he would find her crying over her baby, but he couldn't blame her. Tazia looked allot like her father, and He left Katara a long time ago, breaking all of the promises he had ever made to her. He pitied her and so did every one else. Everyone who knew Katara knew about that _man_, this party was one way to cheer her up, to see the bright side. She was surrounded by people who love and care about her, and even though she lost someone important, she also gained someone new.

Jet and Haru softly let Katara's feet touch the ground but they still didn't let go of her elbows.

"Come on, its time you should open the gifts." Haru bent down and whispered in Katara's ear, he placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward, grinning slightly at the small contact he had, (**A/N I usually hate it when authors do this but I have an urge to gloat, nanana booboo I am so _evil_ I am disgusted with myself...Haru and Katara fluff...ewe gross! Heh heh) **

Katara glumly shuffled over to the present pile and stared in awe at the size of the enormous pile.

"Open mine first,." Julie said, appearing by Katara's side, as the large amount of guests circled her. "I got it for this occasion." Katara took the package that was handed to her and sat down. She traced the edges of the gift and slowly rested her hands at the folds of paper, she peeled it open and her eyes widened, it was a baby blanket. The most beautiful baby blanket she had ever seen, it was a powder blue and had red dragons flying around. The edges were embroidered with gold stitching and silver lace.

Katara looked down into the her lap where she was stroking the fabric and she smiled, tears of happiness burning behind her eyes.

"T-thank y-you"

Julie reached down and stroked her back, "I thought it was...appropriate for her heritage."

Katara grinned and a small velvet black box with a red bow was placed over the blanket, and the man that placed it their took a step back.

Not taking her eyes out of her lap to see who placed the boxx their, she slowly opened the box.

Inside was two golden lockets, each had engraved ribbons flowing around the edges. One said 'mother' and the other 'daughter'. Katara gasped, at the intricate designs and eagerly looked up, into painfully familiar golden eyes.

Her smile turned into one of fright, and the mans eyes turned into surprise. Katara sat up and ran out of the room, her hand clutching the two lockets firmly. She turned the corner and collapsed on the ground. Those eyes, that man, _Zuko_...

Hello beloved fans of which I love you ever so much... I am sorry I haven't updated but that is partially your fault ... in case you didn't know at the end of each story I have a little contest and vote, but IM not talking about the vote right now... I am talking about the contest...you can enter it if you want...Okay one contest is to see who can submit the longest review to me and so far someone is ahead cuz they wrote a ...I don't know...50 word review whatever... and another is when you tell me a story of which you've written and I'll read it and then Ill give you a whole chapter dedication and wish that other people read it too!!!! Aint that cool! Any way For those who have guessed I must say that...**MY NAME IS NOT TAZIA!!!!** My name is NOT Tazia, Tazia is my own character not me!...Any way love you all, cliffie...love you, and pray to God I avoided OOC's byby

Tia


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own the avatar I own nothing...not even my undies I stole those

Katara curled herself into a ball, letting her sobs dampen her dress. The halls were dark, only lit by the candles that were placed delicately along the hallways. The constant glow and flicker of the flame, reminding her of _him_, and how her heart felt like she had none. No heart, and no love.

Desperately she gasped and let another round of tears stain her perfectly sad face. She curled herself tighter, grasped her stomach and prayed that the aching whole in her chest would somehow close up, would _heal._ But in the end there would be no closing, much less healing, the closest she could get was forgetting, but now, even that task seemed impossible. Impossible, forever swimming in the dark, she sobbed.

Katara felt familiar cold arms pick her up, and unconsciously dry her loose tears. A crowd of the people who she loved entirely encircled her, offering some form of protection and the guilty offered apologies.

" I'm so sorry dearie I don't know how he got in."

"Ooh...I knew this would happen...I'll kill him"

"don't worry, he might have not recognized you."

Katara blocked out the rest of the apologies, not wanting to hear it, it wasn't their fault and she lays no blame on them, but worry she did. She knew, _she knew _that he wouldn't leave, not without her, he might have before, but now he had a daughter, an heir. She knew it, her family knew it, her friends knew it, and Zuko knew it. It hurt to say his name but it was true. Her days living in constant _peaceful _pain was over. It was only a matter of days until she would be shipped off to the firenation...or at least until her daughter was. And if she refused, knowing the way _his majesty _was, soldiers would swarm the Earth kingdom to retrieve her and her only love.

Katara gave up on hope and simply snuggled deeper into her brothers arms and let the presence of her loved family try to comfort her.

Katara listened to the melody of her brothers heart beat and his harmonic footsteps. His feet peppered the floor in a mad attempt to get her to the safety of her room, without jostling his helpless sister.

Katara took note of the doors they were passing and the corners they were turning around but she didn't recognize anything, her eyes still blurry from stray tears, until they reached her famous blue door. Katara felt herself being lightly placed on her bed, the soft pillows and mattress forming its way to glove her petite figure.

The individual blurry figures one by one left after giving their sympathies and decided to turn in, leaving only Toph and Sokka to care for and protect the loved girl.

"Snoozles .. let me and Katara have some girl talk...you stay outside the door, it wont take that long till Zuko finds her room...the only blue door in this whole place, only a dunce would miss it." Toph murmured, not taking her eyes off of the sisterly figure in her life.

Sokka gave a abrupt nod and left the room.

"Hey...come here." Toph said quietly, letting Katara's small frame rest in her arms. Katara broke down, bringing in another round of the wet tears she had become so familiar with.

Their had been many times like this before, with Julie and Toph. Her mother and sister, her friends and family, her new life.

Toph wrapped her earth solid arms around the water peasant and said strong little words of comfort into her ear.

Katara pulled away, and wiped her face with her wrists. Toph sat down on her bed and faced toward Katara.

"You really did love him...Didn't you." Toph said reaching out and grabbing Katara's hand.

Katara recoiled and put her head in-between her knees, almost ashamed. "Yes, I really did...and I'm...I'm afraid I still do." Katara said, her voice muffled by her formal skirt.

Toph nodded sympathetically and rubbed circles into the back of her hand.

"I am just so stupid!" Katara yelled, all the vases filed with water broke and shattered. "Oops..." Katara sat up and began to drift towards the mess she had unconsciously created.

"Sit down sugar queen, and rest." Toph stood up and dragged her foot along the stone floor, and the earth quickly buried the glass shards.

Katara gave a weak smile and sat back down.

"I'm sorry, I cant seem to control my bending." Katara droned.

Toph raised her hand, "No need, you've been much more powerful since that bastard left you," Toph and Katara frowned at the not forgotten memory, "You have every right to lose it every once in a while."

Katara wrapped her arms around her legs and shivered slightly.

The door to her room opened, and footsteps shimmied in, the mans feet whispering against the fashionable stone floor.

The fireplace lit and Katara stealthy looked up in a quick movement.

"You looked cold...sorry to intrude." Katara's smile lit up and she bounced off the bed, holding the elderly man in her arms, as he held her in his.

"I'm sorry, my Queen, I did not know this was your baby shower, I am the one who dragged Prince Zuko to this party." Katara released Iroh and noticed the baby in his arms, she pointed to the crib in the corner, knowing that he would get upset if she took his niece out of his arms.

Iroh laughed, full-heartedly and placed the child in the crib, gazing at her open eyes. "She is a truly beautiful niece, her eyes are almost as enchanting as her mothers and look at her she looks as her sire did when he was of that age."

Katara grinned at the compliment and then her grin faded at the last comment. "She does."

"Sorry, and don't worry, I told Zuko to look in the West wing, for guests, knowing fully that you were in the East Wing with the rest of the family." Iroh chuckled softly. "I brought little, ..."

"Tazia."

"I brought little princess Tazia because she looked lonely without her beautiful mother."

Katara smiled lightly at the compliment and brought Iroh into another hug,

"I don't know what to do...do you know what will happen."

Iroh released the girl and chuckled deeply, "I am no seer." He led her to the bed and let her sit down. "But I am the uncle of my nephew, and I know he won't leave unless you are right their beside him. You being willing or not." HE added hushed, hoping she wouldn't hear. She did.

Katara sighed deeply and mindlessly bended some water coming out of a fountain in the corner of the room. "I know." She whispered. Trying not to let her fear come close to her voice, unsuccessfully.

Iroh let out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding, "It is only a matter of time-"

"Toph I need backup!" Sokka yelled outside of Katara's door.

"What is it Snooze-" Toph stopped talking once a fireball shot through the door, headed straight for the crib.

Toph sunk into the ground and reappeared at the other side as Katara shot up off of the bed and created an ice shield before the crib, disintegrating the fireball into steam.

"no, no, no, no, no..." Katara chanted as she walked over to her baby, comforting the usually quiet girl.

"What's up Captain Scar Face."

Zuko's upper lip twitched at the un-forgotten nickname he had received when he started to travel with the group, only a year and a half ago. "It seems to me you ruined a perfectly good door at my lovely estate." Toph continued sarcastically, "What brings you to me at this nightly hour."

Zuko's face hardened as he confidently raised his hands in his fighting position, and he answered casually, "My wife-to-be and her daughter."

What do you think so far??? Cliffie! I like it sorta I wish I'll do better next chap! Their will be a reunion and a fight for lurv and other sort of fluffy things! If you have any lurverly suggestions shout them out...then you can realize that I cant hear you and then you can review me and tell me then har-dee-har-har. You know the drill R&R

sincerely yours - Tia, May God bless you and keep you reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello my loved fans! thank you for waiting so long for me to update…I went to a robotics convention and it was AWSOME ! I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar but I love puppets and that's what this is my puppets playing along with a story that I just happen to be putting into words…reminds me of a robot!

Toph's face hardened, into a similar position as Zuko's.

"Never." Toph growled, "You will never hurt her again." that was it before she charged.

Toph encased his feet in stone and put his hands in cuffs, and then sending a boulder at his head.

Zuko, in one swift motion, melted the stone that encased his limbs, not paying mind to the burns, and ducked. Above him the stone and a silver boomerang collided, creating a clank.

"Let me by." He growled, forming flame daggers in his hands.

Footsteps thundered behind him and he swiftly turned around and knocked Sokka's feet from under him. "Katara would never forgive me if I hurt you, but I will if I have to."

"Shut up Captain Scar Face, stop trying to be the Fire Prince whom saves the water damsel in distress! You're the one that put her their, ever since you wrote that letter."

"I wouldn't have done it if I had known." Zuko's eyebrows knitted together, and his eyes blazed.

"And that is why she didn't send a reply, you would have loved her if you knew you and an HEIR." Toph spat the last word, with hatred, sending a ripple through the ground.

Zuko jumped over the ripple and landed on his feet, expertly.

"I do love her, with or without the child."

"Good to know especially since that fireball you threw through the door almost killed the baby." Toph growled. She threw three rock stones at Zuko, but he didn't dodge, out of shock. The stones hit him in the gut and he was thrown back.

The pain registered in his mind, but that was not why he stood up, he stood up to see Katara, to see his child.

He started to advance towards Toph and took in all the rocks being thrown at him, let him be a bloody mess, when he goes into that room!

Toph kept on throwing rock after rock at him, sending ripple after ripple towards him, encasing his limbs…HE didn't even try to deflect them.

Foot by foot he walked towards the room door…step by step he came closer, and then a wind shield burst in front of him, putting him in a tornado of sorts.

"It's about time Twinkle Toes."

The tornado deceased, and Zuko saw a staff begin to swing at his head. Swiftly he grabbed the other end of the staff and tore it away from the boy.

"Prince Zuko, go."

"I will not, and I believe I am no longer a Prince." Zuko sneered.

Aang placed his hands in front of his face and widened his stance, forming two balls of flames in his youthful hands.

"Let me…let me see her." He whimpered lightly, lowering his head yet still forming to flames in his hands also.

"Why should I? She gave her body and soul to you, and you left her. YOU left HER. It is not like she ran away, and not only did you leave Katara you left your child too. You took Katara's innocence and fed it to a flame! Do you hear me? You stole it from her! Its been a good while since I've seen her truly laugh!" The flames in Aang's hands steadily grew bigger and hotter, his heart beat sped up and tears glistened in his eyes, the pain his older sister had gone through, "She cried herself to sleep ever since she got that letter from you, so tell me, why should I let you see her again." Aang's voice dropped to a whisper. His feelings for Katara had evaporated and have been gone for a long while, but he thought of her as a sister now, and like Sokka, Aang was now very protective of her. But now that he thinks of it every one is. From Julie to Toph and every guard and servant in this palace… everyone loved and protected her.

Zuko lifted his head and looked at the boy, "Because I… I am sorry, and because I love her."

You didn't need to be Toph to know he was telling the truth. Honesty radiated off of him and burned in his eyes.

"Fine, go, but if you hurt her I will not only hurt you, but I'll hurt your nation in ways that you cant even imagine too, by seeing her your putting everything in your life on the line."

Zuko nodded his head in thanks and muttered under his breath only loud enough for them to barely hear, "She is my life."

Zuko walked past Aang and Sokka, only stopped by a fist full of his armor that Toph had quickly grabbed and whispered in a threatening tone, "If you hurt her or that kid I swear I'll cut something very important to you off so you cant have another kid." She growled , she stepped back and put on a smirk, "You might have passed us but of you think we were hard to fight, Katara is stronger than all of us put together. Ever since that kid her emotions alone can bend water, do you know how many fountains and vases and property we had to replace during her pregnancy, …good luck." She added with a menacing tone.

Zuko gulped and pushed through the door to see Iroh comforting Katara, who was holding the baby.

"You knew where she was this whole time." Was his famous first words.

Iroh looked up and nodded glumly to his nephew.

"Yes, nephew" Iroh scooped up the bundle and walked it back to the crib.

Katara clutched onto he stomach rocking back and forth. She wouldn't Look up, she _couldn't _look up, so there she sat, tears quietly and slowly washing down her cheeks and staining her not forgotten smile, that was only used on occasion.

"Uncle, could you excuse us for a moment."

"I don't think that would be -"

"I am ordering you as the Fire Lord of your nation to leave, and if you feel the need to ease drop …I wouldn't know about it so I wouldn't be able to stop you." Zuko spoke and then added quietly.

Iroh covered his wry smile with a cough and patted Katara on the back, "I'll be back in twenty minutes with some tea." Iroh quickly stood up and walked over to the man that is his blood, he grabbed his elbow and faintly whispered, "You realize if you hurt this girl you'll have many powerful benders on your head, and I wont be their with you, you are my son but she is my daughter and that makes her just as important, I chose no sides, I protect you both in spirit but that is as far as I will go, you do realize?"

Zuko nodded abruptly, "I do." HE whispered under his hot breath.

Iroh gave a curt bow to both, Katara and Zuko and bustled out of the room.

Katara kept her down, not wanting _him_ to see her pain, she knew that with one look she would be his, she knew.

"Why…" Zuko questioned.

"What." Katara whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I…I, was scared." Katara played with her fingers and kept her eyes down, tears burned … wanting to escape from her.

"Of what." Zuko's voice was soft with concern as he sat beside Katara, careful not to touch his love.

"You. I was scared that you wouldn't love me, that you would just come back for an heir, I was scared that you would hurt her because she wasn't full fire nation, I was scared you would take us in and treat us like trash, Zuko…I was just scared. OF everything." Katara clenched her fists on her lap, taking in fist full's of her formal gown.

"Katara, I love you with or without an heir…"

"But you wouldn't have comeback without one." Katara bit her lip, hoping to control her bending and her tears.

"Not true-"

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes"

"Katara look at me." Zuko spoke gingerly.

Katara nodded her head 'no' and clenched her eyes _with one look I would be yours…_

"look."

Katara held her head stiff.

"I would have come back for you.." Zuko whispered on her neck, "no one else will do but you…" Katara squirmed, she couldn't go the to fire nation she wouldn't. "And now I have you…"

Katara stood up, "No…you don't care about us I went through hell without you and now you expect me to come to your fire pit without a second thought, **No**"

Zuko stood up and walked up to her, "I am Fire Lord and can have anyone I wish, you are her, you, I love, You are mine, come tomorrow morning I am picking you up to leave, be ready by sunrise, and If you don't come Ill take over the city searching for you waiting till you come," Zuko was getting heated at her stubbornness, "You I love and You I shall have," Zuko grabbed her chin between his fingertips, "And I know you love me too. I can see it in your beautiful eyes." HE lowered his voice to a whisper and then crashed his lips upon her own. "Mine," he growled.

Katara pressed into the kiss and Zuko smirked, she couldn't help it She loved him It felt right in his heated arms, that fire pit of a home would be worth it if he was their.

Zuko pulled away and held her close as she began to cry into his armor, "Zuko….I missed you so much." Katara whimpered, Zuko grimaced and patted her back lovingly.

"It's okay I'm here now, and I'll never leave."

Story is NOT done yet….

Katara has another change of heart coming up next chapter…

R&R

Love ya by Tia!


	5. Chapter 5

Katara paced lightly back and forth, her shadow dancing across the floor and walls. She cursed under her breath as she began to pack lightly. She would not give into _him _like that! She fumed. She fastened her bag to her back and took her bundle of joy in her arms, slightly caressing the baby's cheek. The tiny girl giggled under the light touch and cuddled deeper into her mothers arms.

"I will not force you into that fire oblivion!" She whispered into her baby's neck. Silently she slipped out of the door, three companions waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" The tallest of the bunch stepped forward.

"Yes." Katara whispered back.

They all set out, silently slipping through the hallways and out of the doors. Katara cast one last desperate look at the three rolled up pieces of parchment on a side table.

The notes for three people standing out, _goodbye…_

Zuko paced the room stiffly, his feet shuffling against the stone floor. The fire raised every time he 'spoke' to the man.

"You Knew!!!" HE exclaimed angrily, he slowly stalked over to the man sipping tea," All this time, and you knew! I've been looking for her all over the south pole.. And all along you knew where she was!…and with MY daughter too."

"Son, calm Down! I never said anything because you never asked." The elderly man stated wisely.

Zuko huffed loudly and threw himself on a cushion.

"Tomorrow we leave for firenaiton," Zuko smirked lightly, "And with my betrothed and daughter too."

Iroh nodded his head disapprovingly at the boy, "Are you to blind to see your own beloved's mind." Iroh whispered under his breath, "A twisted path she chose indeed, all that while ago…"

The four sighed lightly as they calmed dramatically, safe from the fire nation, hidden away from the earth nation, and at home in the water nation. The breeze ruffled each of the peoples hair, the chilly breeze all recognizable to them. The North Pole.

Katara pulled in Tazia, hoping her body heat will help warm the delicate child.

"Look! The water-benders!" Katara crawled over to the side of Appa and looked at the smile placed widely across her old master.

"Master Katara! The Avatar!" The group screeched with excitement from the canoes.

The group on the giant bison smiled widely as Appa dipped lower to the sea.

Nervousness hit Katara as her bundle wiggled around lightly. _What if they wont let me stay? What if they don't except Tazia? What if the wont help my water bending? What if they kick us out? Where will we go? The air temples? What if…_

Master Pakku leaned over and sighed happily, " Would you do me the honors?"

Katara smile lightly and raised her hands to bend back the wall of ice, but before Pakku could raise his too, she had already bended the wall of ice down with her inhuman bending abilities. Appa glided forward as the benders in the canoe gazed surprised, at Katara.

Fire Lord Zuko strode confidently away was the red and gold carriage to the minuteness doors of the estate, which was currently the mansion of which Katara lived in. His fist tapped the stone door and opened instantly by a weeping woman, mascara running and her hair a disheveled mess as her hands cupped her face. Her fragile voice mumbled quietly.

"She's gone…there all gone…Toph, Katara, Sokka, Aang…their all gone." Zuko stormed away from the house the minute Katara sounded from the ladies mouth, totally overlooking the piece of parchment with his name scrawled onto it.

Tazia let out a short, stifled cry as the cold air whipped her sensitive skin. Tears gathered in her lashes as she cried quietly. Katara snuggled Tazia into her arms, protecting her as she walked beside Master Pakku to the grand hall.

"Amazing water bending….how did you…help with it……bound to be….unstable." Katara partly listened to her teacher and nodded at the appropriate times. "What brings you here?"

Katara looked up with a sad smile. "Two things, my water-bending has been un-humanly strong, I need help controlling it, and the other is …fire nation." Master Pakku looked awkwardly at Katara gesturing for her to continue.

"Zuko…this child is his…and I am supposedly the supposed new fire lady and Tazia the heir, he wants us, were hiding." Katara sighed, "If you wants us to leave, I understand." Katara buried her face in the blankets and bundle she held.

"No, you are family, you may stay." Katara looked up in thanks at Pakku and hugged him with one arm.

"Thank you….thank you."

Zuko stormed in front of his uncle, the man calmly sipping his tea.

"I cant believe it!," He stormed, steam rising from the walls he threw flames at, "she left, aagh! I don't care…there isn't too many places she can hide." He through his hands up and stalked over to Iroh, " Secure the village, nothing goes in or out without being thoroughly checked, I warned her the place would be swarmed if she left.. Oh and send for a group of your most highly skilled trackers, and one spy. Have them track her and find her, once found leave the spy there and have the trackers contact me. I will not loose her again." He snarled.

Iroh again grimaced, "Rash thoughts nephew…rash."

Sorry for the wait once again I be gone on a vacation for a week so wish me safe travels my dear and beloved fans. Okay now, reviews are in bloom but let them bloom more!!!!! Pwetty pwease???? You rock my socks off! Love you all byby

Tia


	6. Chapter 6

Katara paced lightly in her icy home, her breath became visible with every small whisk of air, that escaped her parted lips.

Her daughter looked so out of place in that crib, in this room, in this nation. She let out a discontented sigh as she wrapped another blanket around the child.

There was a reason her daughter didn't belong in water nation. It was because Tazia was firenation, and ever since that spoiled prince had touched Katara, it seemed that she was firenation too.

The water bender picked up the bundle and began to swiftly open the snow door in a twitch of her index finger and she began to gracefully run down the corridors to her next lesson, without waking up the slumbering child.

Slowly and silently she bended ice around her seal skin boots and began to skate down halls and outside into the blizzard.

Snow flakes whizzed by her and caught in her hair, the flesh biting cold hair stuck her cheeks and eyes, and the frost weaved throughout her eyelashes.

She huddled the bundle closer to her protecting the soft and vulnerable child. The small girl whimpered slightly at the breeze in her face, but quickly silenced once a blanket protected her once more.

Katara let the ice one her shoes melt as she stepped into a training room.

"Your late." Master Pakku said nonchalantly, sipping up some squid soup.

"There was a blizzard." Katara bounced Tazia on her side. She place her on the ground and she began to crawl around. "I think she's a fire bender." She sighed.

"What makes you say that."

"Look at her handprints."

It was true. The child's handprints were melted into the snow as she crawled over to the Koi fish pond, watching the two spirits circle each other.

"Don't think to hard, watch." The girl teetered front wards and backwards watching the fish until she fell backwards. Her feet spread out and kicked up and her hands were up in the air for balance that failed. Water shot up from the bond and splattered all over Tazia. _**Both, she bended both. **_

She sighed quietly and smiled contentedly. The girl quietly crawled around in the snow and sneezed, a little spark flying from her nose.

Katara laughed, a light chuckled to her self as she raised her wrists gently, letting a role of snow nudge Tazia out onto the sidelines of her bending.

She bent a stream of water from the near by frozen stream with a twitch of her finger. A long stretch of water snaked out and began to form into a frozen stream of water spikes. Again the stream melted as she moved it back to the form of ice chains. Again the water melted as she pooled it back into the stream. Out of the corner of her eye she watched her daughter roll around in the snow as she absently walked into the freezing water, a shiver running up her spine. Silently with a careless wave eight bold streams of water formed around her. The Octopus Stance. She mindlessly waved her hand and shrugged her shoulders ad the long streams struck out into the air. Creative formations surrounded the training area and the scent of saltwater filled the atmosphere.

Katara's hands went back to her side, and the water dropped slowly back into the water. She smiled at Pakku and began to twist the water into a tall swirling funnel, ice stairs appeared and she descended up them, ending in her rightful place on top of the tornado, swirls of water sucked in the air and spat tiny rain droplets across the snow clad land.

Pakku clapped loudly enough to pick up Katara's attention, and slowly enough she walked over to him.

"There's someone I want you to meet. Her name is Imogene."

The young firelord paced the room stiffly as he twiddled with his thumbs. A tidy knock was heard, loud thumping on the steel door.

He advanced quickly and briskly opened the door as another thump was placed on his forehead.

Slowly he stepped back as an apology was made.

The man rolled his eyes as steam came absently out of his ears.

"Report?"

"It has been two weeks since Lady Katara had been, 'misplaced'. AS your orders indicated Three trackers and one spy has ran after her.

"The trackers have reported back in successful and the spy is their in constant view of the Lady.

"Its seems she is in the Northern water nation, training and raising her daughter."

Smugly the Fire Lord smirked and placed his hands together, folded in his lap.

"And their names?"

"The three successful trackers are called, Kizo, Mia, and Gazio, the spy is Imogene."

OK I am sooooooo sorry that it is short but pleeeasaase forgive me. It was whereI thought would be a good place to stop! Plus Ive been bombarded wit htons of essays tooo,….its not my fault sooo plleeeeeaaaaaase don't hurt me! Love you! Review! Byby and Ill update soon with a longish chapter …if you persuade me byby

TIa


	7. Chapter 7

I CHANGED MY USERNAME !!!

IT IS NOW THE MOST FANTISTIC !!!

HERE IT IS !!!

_**Staring.out.my.flooded.window**_

SORRY THIS WAS A FAKEOUT OUT AND HAPPENED NOT TO BE A CHAPTER BUT Ill update soon! I promise!

Kisses and I love you!

-TIA


	8. Chapter 8

**Quote for the day: 'Don't touch my peanut.' - C.J.S. from POTC3**

_Disclaimer: NO saddly enough I don't own Avatar but you know what I;m thinking up a scheme to steal it … now all I need is a shrink ray, freeze gun, and allot of chocolate sauce._

Katara walked towards the girl Imogene and took her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"And you…" Imogene smirked to herself, glad they had finally found her.

Their hands dropped as a squeal echoed thorough the oasis. "Tazia.." Katara jogged over to the girl who had just plopped into the shallow end of the Koi fish pond. She lifted the girl out of the water and bended the left over wetness out of her bundle of clothes. "Forgive my daughter, spirits." She smiled, comforting the whimpering child.

The girls blue eyes traveled from her mothers face with a smile to Pakku's face with a glare and finally landed on the visitors face with curiosity.

She hiccupped slightly and then pointed to Imogene.

Katara laughed, walking towards Imogene she questioned, "Would you like to hold her."

Imogene blinked a few times, running a pale hand through burgundy locks. "Ummm."

Katara plopped her baby in Imogene's arms watching as Tazia pulled at her shirt, poked her cheek and gave a quick tug to her ear.

Imogene stared at the baby, about five months old, as the girl played with herself.

"Curious child."

"That she gets from me." Katara giggled.

"She also gets the demon part of her from her mother also." Pakku suggested.

Katara let out a loud snort, "She is no demon."

Pakku stared pointedly at Katara.

Imogene focused on the child, her FIRELORDS heir. She was mesmerized. Tazia looked so much like her sire, but had no such personality as he did, she guessed she inherited that from her mother, along with the sparkling eyes.

Imogene watched as Tazia played with every buckle, stitching, loose fabric and body part that she could get her hands on, though she only played with each for a few seconds before being interested in another.

Quietly the girl played with her ears and nose, pinching Imogene's lips and tugging on her dark hair.

Eventually the fidgeting girl gave up and sighed, glaring darkly at the water bending man beside her.

Pakku noticed this and began to glare back muttering words like 'demon child' and 'just like her mother.'

Tazia reached forward and yanked on Pakku's mustache and laughed as she was placed back into her mother's arms.

"I swear she is just like you when I met you." Pakku spoke with squinted eyes and a small smirk.

"I treated you like that because you were a stubborn old man." Katara shot back at him.

"I was simply following tradition." Pakku rolled his eyes.

Imogene watched carefully following behind them as they began to put their coats back on, preparing to leave the warm area.

Katara pulled on her white fur boots, "Yeah, well your tradition is as smart as a wild hog monkey."

Master Pakku laughed as he buttoned up his third tunic, "Women weren't aloud to fight, and that was reasonable as it still is now." He retorted.

"Shut your mouth, if it wasn't for my bending abilities you wouldn't of had such a wonderful example, or reputation for the matter."

Pakku stopped as Katara wrapped Tazia in bundles of furs and blankets, "What is that supposed to mean."

"Oh nothing. Its just that I nearly beat you when I was an amateur and I was your greatest trainee. I am your reputation. Everything else has been overlooked."

"I trained the avatar." Pakku spoke trying to regain his pride.

"…and he still wasn't a master after you were though with him."

Katara smirked, she was winning the verbal fight. She picked up Tazia and began to exit the door.

"Tazia is a beautiful baby… Pale skin in dark eyes, looks like royalty," Imogene commented on the squirming baby.

Katara and Pakku stiffened slightly, but continued to walk through the light and breezy snow.

"She is… beautiful, I mean." Katara commented.

"That she is." Pakku agreed with Katara.

Imogene guessed she said the wring thing and quickly quieted. The firelord should be here soon, maybe a week or two.

The Fire Lord stared at the ceiling, pondering on the thoughts of Katara and Tazia.

Why did they leave?

Katara said she would come, she said she loved him still so why?

Zuko made a mental note to ask her.

Stiffly he rose from the bed and opened his iron door, he exited the room, not looking back, and not even thinking about closing his door.

Workers stopped to acknowledge his presence as he walked down hallways and corridors. He gave tiny nods and nonchalant looks at the guards as he walked on deck.

Soon. Soon he will be with Katara, soon he will be with his daughter. Soon soon soon soon soon

He sighed, the sharp and salty wind slapping his skin.

The winds have been getting colder and the waters icey, as they neared the pole.

Soon.

He began to hear the soft music of whales and the singing of penguins.

Soon.

Everyone on the ship had begun to wear extra layers of clothing.

Soon.

The rays of sunlight and hours of light in each day have been withering into nothing.

Soon.

Zuko shivered as water sprayed across his clothes.

"Soon, Katara Im coming. Ill be their soon." He whispered.

…soon.

A/N

Again a little short and I apalogies. (srry) but next chappie it would have been a few weeks and Zuko will meet Katara again hopefully (YAY!!!!) I know your all excited!

Hope ye enjoyed and Ill update once…hmmm.. I get 10 reviews.. Ok???

Not to many so that means Ill update soon I pormise!!!!!

And heres a poem that I wrote so yeah… Its kind of depressing so you can read it of you want but if you don't its fine! BYBY

The pain is clear in my tear-rimmed eyes  
and the blood is dripping in hurtful despise  
the aches are burning my muscles to ash  
and my face is melting right off of my mask

the skin gathers slowly by my small feet  
you see the real me and I try to retreat  
run run away and you! Hide your eyes!  
if you saw my true face you just might turn blind

My face is so pale and my eyes just to grey  
my hair is too dry and my skin like hard clay  
my lips are decaying roses, discusting and black  
IM just so ugly people turn and attack

but its not only my face thats so wrotten and beat  
my soul is so hard and my heart like concrete  
I lie way too much and act like a star  
My words are like acid and my meaning like tar

MY giggles and laughs are forced out so to speak  
Im worthless and phonie and always so weak  
IM not smart or a natural at any one thing  
the words that I hear still come with a sting

Ive heard insults and comments all directed at me  
and most of them come from my own family  
'Youre no good youre not pretty not one bit of brains,  
no talents or gifts cant free yourself from your chains'

Ive heard those mean words too often, too much  
my life is just running out of all of my luck  
' your not worth a penny and nor are your dreams  
youll end up like her, out on the streets.'

The words that are said, they make my ears bleed  
but mostly because we know I've agreed  
Muttering words and thoughts to myself  
IM lucky to have them youve heard the yourself

without them Id be nothing dying in rust  
I rely on their money, I have to I must  
I must love everyone first and not once care for me  
IM just a mere toy to be hit and to beat

so I'll walk down the hall, worthless and all  
and If I cant walk I'll just continue and crawl  
remember IM nothing without their cruel words  
because then I'd be dust and fly off with the birds...

Okay their it is and Im done now…

Remember to review please

…you can comment on the poem if you want to …

LOVE YOU ALL MY LOVERLY FANs AND GOODBYE UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!! LOVE YOU!

_- Tia_


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous Chapter:**

_Zuko shivered as water sprayed across his clothes._

"_Soon, Katara Im coming. Ill be their soon." He whispered._

…_soon._

**Onto the next chapter all of yous love so dearly much:**

Zuko ordered his crew to silently bring down the engines so the ship would come into the dock silently, with no soot to tip them off.

The crew complied and stopped the engines.

Slowly they dropped their anchor in an iceberg attached to land and lowered the boats that their leader and a few soldiers could travel in.

The boat plopped into the ice cold water and five ranked fire benders climbed down into the wooden dinghy.

Carefully and silently they road close to the giant ice wall they have seen so many times, whether in person or history books or old stories that the dragon of the west would tell.

The group climbed effortlessly out of the vessel on melted their way through the wall, taking their precious time in making sure that their efforts go silently and unnoticed.

Their footsteps padded through the endless snow as they traveled up to where their prey had found their stay.

The Ice Castle.

They approached the spiraling ice sickles that formed into a castle.

Delicate and powerful, the building stood strong, the shine of the moon lighting a path up the stairs.

They opted to melt through a wall.

Their fiery hands made its way through a wall to the inside of a closet.

All five filed in and their shadows danced throughout the halls as the ran through the corridors in search of the Fire Lady and princess.

Flickers of light and shadows reflected off of the elegant ice walls as melted snow lay behind as their footsteps.

Silently each door creaked open to check the contents silently.

--

--

Katara slept soundly with Tazia near her. Their heartbeats and breaths in sync. Their chest rose and fell together. Both one feather of a dove.

Katara stirred lightly as the temperature in the palace rose. Echoes of footsteps were barely heard outside of her room, her room that was at the end of the last hall.

--

--

Zuko had shivers run up and down his spine.

Close. They were close.

The group ran up the last hall, opening every door in their wake.

The last door of ice came into their view and a shudder passed every soldier, this was it.

Zuko's rough hand grasped the knob of the door, twisting and turning it.

The locked door began to frustrate the fire lord, his hands heated in anger and slowly he melted through the wall.

--

--

Steam entered the room and nagged at Tazia's eyes.

Sniffling she began to cry.

Steam clouding and thickening the air around her, making it harder to breath.

Tears gathered in the corners of her blue eyes, and screeching cries echoed through the icy room.

Katara stirred and grabbed her child to comfort her.

The smoke and steam thickened and Katara looked around the glistening room for the source.

Katara sound around with a gasp, she knew it was time.

She knew he would find her.

She knew it was time for Tazia to go home the minute she saw those golden eyes, burning towards her. The yellow golden eyes.

--

--

Excitement filled Zuko's throat as he saw her blue eyes.

He took a step forward extending his hand, and Katara took a towards him.

Her eyes swelled with tears as she ran to Zuko.

"I'm sorry…"

Zuko held her, careful not to squish his heir.

"Its okay."

Zuko ran his fingers through her hair.

"But …why?"

Katara looked up into his face.

"I cant be fire lady, I don't want to go to the heat. I don't want to be a ruler. I don't think I can do it."

Katara cried.

Zuko brought his finger to her lips, "You can and you will."

"I cant and I wont."

Katara jerked back from him.

Zuko sighed, "Come with me peacefully or I will have to force you."

Again he offered his hand to her.

Katara stepped back and placed Tazia back into her crib.

"No…I'm sorry." Katara raised her hands and threw ice spikes at Zuko.

Zuko blocked the ice spikes and surrounded Katara in a cage of fire.

Katara extinguished the fire with one motion.

Jumping out she buried the soldiers around her in snow.

Zuko walked forward, letting spikes and flakes of snow scrath and stab him.

He grabbed her wrists and let her cry against him, letting her crystal tears soak his tunic.

"I'm sorry." His gruff voice echoed through her hair and she squeeled as black invaded her vision, clouding her thoughts, and ripping her from consciousness.

"Goodnight my queen." The sentence echoed through her mind.

--

--

--

--

A/N : Im sooooo sorry it took me soo long to update and with a short chapter too! I promise promise promise promise promise, I do, that next chappie will be longer…

The next question is sequel or no sequel.

Answer me my fans!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And now for some advertising….

If your interested in Naruto …

My story : Your Bandaged Kunoichi

(Its ItaSaku and if you don't like them read the story and it will convert you…I've converted many already as they tell me!) and its twice as popular as this story with around 60 alerts and the number increases every time I update….that's sad

If your interested in AVATAR…

My second story is : Alls Fair in love and war…

(its not quite as popular and I call it my lazy story because its not as well written and there's shorter chappies) L

If your interested in TWILIGHT:

My story: keep your friends close your enemies closer

(If you have never heard of twilight read the story anyway Im told its well written, and its also quite popular!)

LOVE YOU ALL 

TIA!


	10. Chapter 10

_**FLASH FORWARD**_

"_I cant- I wont- Iroh," Katara turned to the older man, "I refuse to stay. I - I, Tazia - Its -… I cant." Katara lowered her head as Iroh opened the white door. Katara sighed at the grinning man, as she walked into the room._

_It was beautiful. Gold shimmering walls, silver glistening carpet. Red trimmed the doors and windows, and a blue crib was in the middle of the room. A giggling baby girl in the arms of a dressed down firelord. _

_Tazia played with Zuko's hair and clothes, giggling as he whispered to her. His protective arms holding her tightly, as if to guard her from the hidden dangers of the world. _

_I'm in love with you. You silly thing. Anyone can see. What is it with you._

_You silly thing. Just take it from me. It was not a chance meeting. Feel my heart beating. You're the one._

_Iroh coughed lightly, as so their presence's would be acknowledged. Zuko's head snapped towards them and he gently put Tazia back into her crib as the two walked into the room that combined two nations. _

_Tears burned from behind Katara's eyes as memories of Tazia in the water nation flooded her mind._

_She didn't belong there. She didn't look right there… but here in Zuko's arms. Her Fathers arms… there she belonged._

_Katara smiled softly as Zuko smiled back. _

"_I'll stay… Zuko. I love you." Katara let a few tears escaped as Zuko wrapped her in those arms of his and kissed away her tears. He pulled away from her and slowly pulled a tiara from his sleeve and placed it on Katara's head._

"_I love you too my queen."_

_**FLASH FORWARD**_

_Katara watched a five year old Tazia fire bend. Katara wore a loose kimono as she patted her swelling tummy with pride as Tazia ran to her mother, fear clad in her eyes._

_Katara screamed out in pain as water dampened the skirt between her legs._

"_Tazia, go find Zuko, tell him its time." Katara screamed as she set herself down on a bench._

_Pain. Hurt. Ripping. It felt as though someone was tearing through her body, but the minute Zuko showed up the pain relieved a bit._

_You can take all this. Take it all away. I'll still have it all. I've found the tree of life. And that is why no longer scared if I fall. When I get lost in space I can return to this place cus you're the one._

_Nurses huddled around the crying woman as Zuko held her hand. Katara gritted her teeth, as did Zuko. _

_Katara pushed for hours and sweat glistened her hairline until a crying echoed through the garden. _

_The baby was pushed into Katara's arms, "it's a girl." Katara whispered looking up._

"_Again." Zuko grumbled. Katara elbowed him in his stomach._

_Zuko smiled up at Katara. "Teasing" They both smiled at each other and looked down at the baby._

_She was beautiful. She had deep brown thick hair, creamy skin, pinkish brownish lips, like Katara's and deep burning eyes like Zuko._

"_Keikianna." (pronounced Kay- Kee- on- nuh) Zuko spoke gruffly, "Her name, will be Keikianna." _

_Katara smiled softly as her tender fingers brushed a tiny freckle on her baby's face, that was below her right eye. "Keikianna it is." Katara smiled._

_A small hand pulled down on Zuko's sleeve, "Daddy can I see my baby." Tazia asked._

_Zuko lifted the girl up to sit on his lap, "Tazia… meet your baby sister, Keikianna."_

"_Keiki." Tazia whispered. "Keiki, I'm your big sister." She told the girl with fiery eyes._

_Tazia lowered herself to hug the little baby.  
_

_**FLASH FORWARD**_

_Katara smiled at her blossoming young child. Today their celebrating Tazia's coming out ball._

_Tazia pinned her shoulder length onyx hair up into a curly bun, pearls clipped into her ribbons of hair. _

_Her skinny pale body was drenched in a satin blue dress. Simple, elegant it was as it only had one strap on her right shoulder._

_Her eyes sparkled as she walked down the stairs and into the ballroom where everyone awaited her, even her little sister who was fidgeting with her puffy maroon dress._

_Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as Tazia curtsied to her father as he led her to the dance floor where they would share their father daughter dance._

_The violin began to play as the words started , slowly Zuko bowed, and again she curtsied, keeping her head low._

…_and out of Zuko's hands, he placed an amethyst and gold crown on her head._

_Slowly she rose up and cried with joy as they began dancing._

_A hand tapped on Zuko's shoulder and a young boy asked permission to dance with her._

_Zuko glared at the boy and grunted as he walked over to his wife._

"_You're beautiful." He spoke quietly as he took Katara away._

"_so is our daughter."_

"_I know where she got it from." _

_Katara laughed raising a perfectly arched eyebrow as Zuko's lips descended upon her own._

_**FLASH FORWARD**_

_Tazia and Katara huddled around the baby of the family. Playing with her hair, shoving makeup in her face and pulling and pinching at her dress, but no matter how annoyed Keikianna got, she put up with it._

_It was her time to be happy._

_Her turn._

_The girls stepped back and stared the girl. _

"_Keiki you look beautiful." Tazia said. Katara looked stunned at her daughter._

"_Mom…" Katara smiled._

"_Gorgeous Keikianna, gorgeous." The nineteen year old sighed as she turned around in the mirror._

_Keiki smiled widely as she let her eyes roam over herself. Her long brown hair was combed back into a neat and simple pony tail, letting her hair drape down to the small of her back. _

_A crown of Silver and rubies was placed on her head._

_Her makeup was dark mascara and bright red lip gloss. Bringing out her shining eyes._

_Her red dress shimmered with pearls and diamonds plunging down the neckline of the dress._

_Keiki whipped around and hugged her family._

_It was her turn. _

_Keiki shuddered with excitement as she waited behind doors to enter through. The music started and she walked slowly down the isle, with her father on her arm._

_She chuckled as he growled at the man she was in love with._

_I'm not religious but I feel so good makes me pray you'll always be here. I'm not religious but I feel such love. Makes me want to pray- When I get lost in space I can return to space cuz you're the one. When I get lost in space I can return to this place cuz you're the one_.

_Keikianna spoke her 'I do's' and let him kiss her, as a ruby and diamond ring was slipped onto her finger._

_Katara cried on her husbands shoulder when a kiss was placed on her temple. _

"_shh." Zuko lifted Katara and brought her away from the room and into there own._

_Katara smiled up at Zuko wickedly as Zuko smiled sneakily at Katara._

"_you tricked me…"_

"_That I did…"_

_**FLASH FORWARD ENDS**_

Katara's eyes fluttered open to a beautiful room that had to be in the firenation and sighed as she slipped her feet out from in between the silky sheets, "what is my life to come to…" She whispered quietly to herself.

A/N:

The end!!!!

Let me know if you have any requests for new stories for me to write and umm….

The song was nothing fails by Madonna

And…

This is Tazia's coming out dress,

this is Keikianna's wedding dress:

IM DONE BYBY

_**TIA**_


	11. Here is your note

Hey there guys, as you probably have noticed I have kind of stopped writing for a while… now I know half of you probably don't really care what I have been doing in all the spare time that I haven't been writing fan fictions but I am going to tell you anyways and if you are nice then hopefully you will read this.

I have been reading, a lot and also, I have just very recently started writing a fiction-review blog (I blog review for books, movies, comics yada yada). I am trying to get more hits and more followers and I thought you lovely fellows wouldn't mind to check it out.

In addition to my long lived want to get more comments and hits I would like to let you know that I want to start a segment where I rate and review the top fan fictions. I could just randomly stroll along and read fanfictions that I want to… but I thought hey, maybe you fellows are particularly proud of something you have written.

If that is the case then email me at with the link to your fanfiction and let me know if you want to be submitted to my best-fanfiction list segment.

If you feel really confident that you will have a top fanfiction then write a little something something that I can post under my review and the link to your story.

Read the intro to my blog (the first post) if you are confused, or you can just email me any questions.

(And hey, if my blog hits it off then maybe I'll surprise you all with a long Christmas chapter.)

To participate just type the following web address into your browser without the spaces.

www . pieceofiction . blogspot . com

Thankyou for all of your time.


End file.
